The Scarf
by Wingedchilde
Summary: While waiting to be picked up late one night with Kai, Tyson get's rather cold. Kai doesn't want to see his secret crush shivering, but what can he do to help? Pairing: KaiTyson


_A/N: This is just a short little piece I just had to get down as soon as I thought it up. I think it's rather cute, but you can judge for yourself._

Warnings: Shonen Ai Pairing: Kai/Tyson slight fluff

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own!

**The Scarf**

"Hey Kai, explain to me again why we are the only one's left," a boy with dark blue hair asked his companion sullenly. "Everyone else is probably in their nice warm homes by now!"

"Hn," the boy's dual haired companion replied crossing his arms. "You decided to stay on your own Tyson. Don't complain." Not that he himself felt like complaining mind you. No, he was actually quite happy with their predictament. After all, having the midnight haired beauty all to himself didn't happen nearly often enough. Mentally shaking his head Kai closed his eyes, angry at himself. It wasn't like he could tell Tyson this. And Tyson, of course, being his innocent, naive, sweet, self didn't even have a clue how his captain felt.

"But Kai!" The blue eyed blader whined. "I stayed for you! I didn't want you to have to stay out here all alone waiting for another car!" The younger male flailed his arms about to prove his point. "You shouldn't be out by yourself alone at night you know. You could get murdered or something! It's like midnight!"

His heart skipped a beat upon hearing the words 'I stayed for you!'. Maybe... Not letting any of his thought show on his face, the taller boy glared at his companion. "I didn't ask you to stay you know."

The boy stopped his flaing and locked eye's with his friend. "I know." He stated softly. At the soft statement, Kai felt like kicking himself for being so cold to the boy he cared about. Idiot! Why did he always have to hurt the one he loved. Why!

His self reprimand was stopped abruptly, however, at the younger boy's next exclaimation.

"But, I had to come!" Tyson said loudly, gentle voice long forgotten. "You know you would be scared if I didn't. You just don't want to admit it!" Tyson grinned widely at his friend, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"I fear nothing," Kai growled out. _Except losing you_, he amended in his mind.

"Sure, if you say so Kai," Tyson said mockingly as he crossed his arms in an unconsious immitation of Kai.

"Where is that stupid car?" Tyson asked grumpily a while later. "It was supposed to get here in ten minutes. It's been like forever! Seriously Kai, we should sue for faulty service or something!" The blue eyed blader cried in frustration.

"It's only been thirty minutes, Tyson," Kai responded cooly.

"Yeah well, I'm cold," the blue haired boy mumbled under his breath.

Kai, upon hearing him, turned to where the younger boy was leaning against a lamp post. He hadn't really noticed anything about the cold, but now that he thought of it, he realized that it was quite chilly out. Nearly freezing in fact. He was so unaftected by the cold, probably from growing up in Russia, that he hadn't even noticed.

Eyeing his friend, he observed that he was only wearing his normal lightweight red coat. Not at all appropriate for this kind of weather. Looking closer, he saw that Tyson's soft cheeks were flushed from the cold. True, it made him look even cuter, but it also meant he was quite chilled. He didn't like the thought of his little angle being so cold. But what could he do about it? Well, there was one thing that came to mind, but he really didn't think he could just go over and wrap his arms around the smaller boy. Even though the more he though about it, the more he wanted to. _Really_ wanted to. But it just wasn't something he could do, not without revealing to his crush how he felt about him.

Sighing internally, Kai turned away. Hopefully the car would show soon so Tyson wouldn't have to be cold any more. Yeah, it had to come soon. It _would_ come soon.

Ten minutes later, Kai was beyond annoyed. Where was that damn car! Whoever was responsible for this would definetly pay for making his blue haired angle wait in this cold. No one hurt Tyson; in any way. Even if it was only by making him wait in the cold, they would pay.

Glancing over at the boy of his thoughts, Kai noticed that he was rubbing his arms briskly, trying to keep warm. _There has to be something I can do short of holding him_! Kai thought in frustration. It was when he noticed that Tyson was shivering that Kai knew he couldn't wait any longer. He would have to do something to help Tyson _now_. But what?

Fingering the scarf he always wore around his neck, Kai looked over at his younger love once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson was cold, really cold. He wished the car would show up already. Seriously, this cold was making him contemplate crazy things. For instance, he had considered going over to Kai and wrapping his arms around him for the body heat. Sadly, that would probably just lead to him getting hit. Hard. Then he would be cold _and_ in pain. No, he would just stay over here and be miserable.

The midnight haired boy was suddenly jolted out of his not so pleasant thoughts when he felt something warm and soft being wrapped around his neck. Looking up, startled, he was met by the sight of his captain standing before him, hands in his pockets, head down, face unreadable. Something was off though. Something seemed to be missing. What was it? Wait, his scarf...

Eyes widening, Tyson looked down quickly. There, wrapped snugly around his neck was the infamous Hiwatari scarf. The very scarf that Kai was rarely seen without. The scarf that the Russian didn't allow anyone to touch. _Ever_. The scarf that Kai once threated Max over if he dared to ever even _consider_ wearing his scarf again.

"Kai, what?" Tyson asked confused.

Kai said nothing, eyes hidden by long bangs. The night was still, the two standing in complete silence; neither making a move. A cold breeze blew by, ruffling their hair and causing the ends of the scarf to flutter. The brillant white of the garment stood out starkly against the dark night. Finally, Tyson decided to speak.

"Why?" Tyson stroked the soft white material gently, earlier cold forgotten. How could he be cold with Kai's still warm scarf around his neck?

The older boy finally looked up, vivid crimson meeting soft blue. "Because you were cold."

**Owari**

_A/N: Short, but sweet. I already have a plan for a sequel to this, so watch out for that. After all, Kai has to explain the other reason for what he did. (grins) I hope you liked. Though I know what you were probably thinking._ Oh, go ahead and throw your arms around him Kai! Do it! _Yes, well, if I didn't have a plan for the story, I probably would have let him. Don't worry, I'll make sure Kai get's to do just that in the sequel. :) Review!_

Wing


End file.
